The Last Stand
by The Thing under the Rug
Summary: What happens when the only good guy left is Illidan, The Betrayer? What happens when Shattrath City is a sanctuary for...demons? Most importantly...What happens when Azeroth is another trophy of the Burning Legion? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 One Week Earlier

\Prologue/

Illidan gazed upon the dark lands of Shadowmoon Valley. The Burning Legion's troops were nowhere to be seen and his own gathering and getting ready in the courtyard of the Black Temple. Somewhere in the distance a horn blasted – the sign that one of his scouts had spotted the Burning Legion. Illidan spread his tattered wings and glided down into the courtyard. His army was a mix of Blood Elves, Naga, Broken, traitors of both the Alliance and the Horde, and some summoned demons. It was about to begin.

* * *

Kael'Thas jumped of the rock and landed firmly on his new White Hawkstrider. The beast was magnificent with pearl white feathers and its tail glimmering. He took the reins and was off to meet with Vashj at the Black Temple. They had arranged a meeting to discuss and try and figure out where Illidan had disappeared to. He had left a few days ago, with no troops or guards, to 'talk' with an old friend. Kael'Thas nor Vashj was informed about the 'reunion' and neither knew of any old friends that Illidan stil kept in touch with. Kael'Thas ate the last few kilometers of the path and saw Vashj waiting outside the massive gates of the Black Temple. What used to be filled with Horde and Alliance filth was now empty except for the guards, all the Azerothians were busy fending off the new Burning Legion assault on Azeroth, and some new problems from Arthas and the Scourge.

"You are late, Sunstrider. As always." Vashj hissed.

"Get used to it. But right now we need to figure out where Illidan is. Have the scouts had any luck?"

"If they did I would have said it already."

"Yes, well, yea.."

"I think he has gone to meet with Kil'Jaedan. If it was somebody else then he wouldn't be so secretive about it. He is only this private when he is having issues that actually threaten his reign over Shadowmoon Valley and the rest of Outland. The Naaru agreed to keep their boundaries within Terrokar Forest, and the Horde and Alliance have moved back to their own world in preparation to travel to the threat from Northrend." Vashj whispered.

"Are you kidding me? Kil'Jaedan would slaughter him the second he lay eyes upon Illidan. You know how Kil'Jaedan felt about Illidan turning against him and not slaying Arthas."

"I know but who else could he have gone to meet without telling us?"

"His brother, Malfurion?"

"True, but he would've told us about that. He's always talking about how he wants to try and convince his brother to jump off a cliff."

They both laughed and walked into the courtyard of the Black Temple, which was unusually populated with Blood Elves and Naga.

"What is going on?" Kael'Thas asked one of the nearest Blood Elves.

"Illidan has returned my lord, extremely injured and scarred with arcane burns that not even the most skilled of our healers can mend."

"Why weren't we notified of his return?"  
"I have no idea my liege."

Kael'Thas and Vashj rushed into the temple and into Illidan's chambers. Illidan was lying on the bed with Blood Elf priests surrounding him. The priests were channeling healing magic to no avail. Illidan was damaged beyond repair.

"Move aside." Hissed Vashj.

The Blood Elves moved away and stopped trying to heal Illidan. Vashj slithered up to him and took out a bottle of black liquid from a drawer next to the bed he was laying on. She took out the cap and leaned towards Illidan. She poured three drops into his mouth and put her scaly hand on his chest. She began to chant ancient words, and Illidan's demonic tattoos began to glow that sickly green again – and Illidan was brought back.

"I said to only use that potion in case of an emergency." Illidan said after a loud coughing fit.

"I thought this was."

"Yes well, I would've come back sooner or later."

Illidan sat up and looked at Vashj and then at Kael'thas, "Prepare for war, the Legion has finished its work on Azeroth – and they're coming here. Now, go and muster every soldier you can find. I will see if there are any survivors on Azeroth and see if they want to help. Hurry, the Legion does not wait."

Illidan stood up and walked to the balcony. He searched around for any signs of the Legion, none. He jumped off the edge and started flying towards Hellfire Peninsula, and the Dark Portal. It was the only gate left to Azeroth after the Naaru sealed off all other existing portals and such to prevent the Legion from arriving in Outland. Kael'Thas and his elves would travel to Shattrath and try and convince the Naaru to help them, even though they have been fighting for quite some time now. If there was a god, Illidan prayed for help.

Vashj slithered down the ramp and into the lower chambers of the Black Temple. If she was going to contact Azshara and try and get more troops from Nazjatar she would have to do it fast. Naga Witches followed her down and through the last door on the right of the corridor - the summoning circle. Vashj stood in the middle of it and waited for the two Witches to get into position. Once they did they immediately blasted Vashj with arcane energy which Vashj used to create a monstrous portal. It was unlike other portals as instead of being a mix of black, blue, green, and purple energies, this one was a simple deep blue. And now that it had started, she and the other Naga could not move until it was finished. It was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile, Kael'Thas was once again upon his Hawkstrider and was en route to Shattrath with a few elite guards. He was unsure what to expect at Shattrath now that Azeroth is a deceased planet. He jumped over the broken border seperating Terrokar Forest from Shadowmoon Valley. The last time he was here was when he first arrived and was being escorted by Illidan. Things had changed since than, and Kael'Thas had a feeling that it this wasn't the extent of it. Kael'Thas was stopped by one of his guards as they were about a few kilometers away from Shattrath. Something was wrong. Even though there were no Azerothians, or at least close to none, there should still be some kind of guards or something along those lines. But there was no one. Shattrath City was in plain sight and it would be just a while before they reach the Sanctuary but there was no one to be seen. And worst yet - the pillar of light created by A'dal's aura was gone.

Kael'Thas hurried to the once mighty city and gazed upon what had become of it. All of Shattrath was overrun by demons. Legion Demons. _"This is not good" _Kael'Thas thought, "_If the Naaru have been defeated then what will become of us?"_. Kael'Thas adjusted his reigns and gave the order to get back to the temple. His guards were still in awe at what Shattrath had become. But Kael'Thas knew that A'dal is not dead - A huge surge of energy would've been felt if any of the Naaru had died. They must have escaped the Legion and taken refuge somewhere else. But where? If he could find them and ask them to help destroy the Legion with Illidan they could provide more than enough power. But the fact of the matter is: he had to find them.


	2. Chapter 2 Somewhere in Zangarmarsh

A'dal looked around at the fugitive Azerothians that he promised to protect. They were moping about and melancholy. They had been this way since they found out that everything they had or knew on Azeroth was obliterated by Kil'Jaedan's armies. The other Naaru had gotten to work closing the entrance to the tunnel and opening a portal to a new planet to inhabit. Outland was doomed. A'dal knew of no one that could help save it - Shattrath City was overrun and was the new breeding ground for those despicable Legion demons.

They had found this cave when fleeing from the what seemed infinite masses of demons chasing after them. The Naaru had no problem moving around but the Azerothian survivors were tired, scared, and depressed and were not moving fast enough. Luckily, they all had beasts tamed to transport them place to place faster which helped a great deal. And eventually they found this cave large enough to fit all of them comfortably in Zangarmarsh. There was no wildlife to be seen around, or anything else for that matter - they were all killed by the Legion. Everything that they knew about Outland was about to change.

Ka'nal, A'dal's most trusted assistant and lieutenant floated over to A'dal, "A'dal, the Legion has backed off and retreated back to Shattrath."

"At least there is some good news" A'dal said.

"Yes well, there is also some bad news. We have not been able to locate Velen. We lost him somewhere in Zangarmarsh and he has not made any signs to try and locate us. Probably so he doesn't attract unwanted attention to himself. "

"I am sure that he has not fallen into the hands of the Legion or we would've known. He wasn't far from us when we lost sight of him."

"Yes. That is true"

"Umm. A'dal? I think that Lady Whisperwind is in need of your immediate attention." Said one of the Night Elf survivors.

"Yes where is she?"

"In that corner, sir."

"There is no need to call me sir, child."

"Thank you, A'dal."

Tyrande had come to Outland in fear that she would be killed when the Legion invaded Teldrassil. She took as many Night Elves as she could through a portal that was kept secret in the dark chambers below the Temple of the Moon in Darnassus. She had tried to see if she could get Malfurion out of the Stormrage Barrow Dens, but she was unable and he was killed while he was in the Emerald dream. Now she was here, with the Naaru, and the Night Elves that survived the ordeal at Shattrath.

"A'dal," Tyrande whispered, "I fear that Malfurion will be corrupted by the Legion. Druids cut off from the Emerald Slumber can become horrifically vile and evil. Malfurion is powerful enough to maintain enough mentality to be able to use his skills to kill, for the Legion. He can pose a threat, as his amulet can sense where I am."

"We must hope for the best. There is nothing we can do."

Tyrande kept silent.

"I am sorry." A'dal said.


	3. Chapter 3 On Azeroth

Illidan was almost at the top of the Stair of Destiny. His wings were too tired from flying to fly to the top, and besides - he needed the exercise. Once at the top, he tried to look through the Dark Portal. Nothing. He stepped through it and felt the push behind him and he was speeding through who knows where. It felt longer than most portal jumps, but then again, Azeroth is pretty far away - another entire planet. Well, it might not be a planet anymore. Then the push changed to a pull. It wasn't a dead portal! Azeroth was not dust! Illidan fell onto the ground - in what used to be the Blasted Lands in Azeroth.

Illidan looked around. The whole place was gray and dusty, there were huge cracks in the ground that had a emanating red glow. The place used to be red and mountainous from what Illidan remembered. Now it was a flat, barren, gray landscape. And he expected it wasn't going to get any better. He tried to fly, but for some reason his wings refused to spread on Azeroth - so he started to walk. He made it to the ruins of some Azerothian settlement. Looked liked it might of been some kind of Alliance camp - there were tatters of blue and gold fabric everywhere. It seemed like the only color for miles. He continued to walk.

It was a few days until he entered Elwynn Forest according to a decaying road sign. He walked until he came to a small town that consisted of a couple of buildings. He looked around for any survivors, or demons. But there was no one. Illidan marched north and saw a huge castle under siege. There were hundreds of demons, but strangely enough there were even more Azerothian survivors! There were all kinds of races - short stubby people Illidan had seen short after being freed from his prison by Tyrande Whisperwind. Even shorter people that he had never seen, and humans. There were orcs, trolls, cow people, and some Blood Elves who instantly smiled in awe of their master. There were a few Kal'dorei fighting and shooting demons with their long, recurve bows. The Horde and Alliance were working together to defend this last fortress of hope.

Illidan ran towards the castle he knew was Stormwind, a Human capital, and jumped up upon the back of a Nathrezim Warlock about to kill a Kal'dorei. He slew it with one strike of his Warglaive, and a kick brought it to the ground. All the demons and Azerothians stopped fighting and stared at him with confusion. He was the last person they expected to see. Illidan jumped onto a group of Felguards and killed all of them with a blast of arcane magic. The Azerothians nodded at him and continued to fight. Illidan unleashed an inner power that he hadn't used for a long time. His body began to swell. His tattoos faded to a jet black color, and black smoke condensed around him. He turned into a mighty demon with no apparent face except two glowing eyes. Illidan roared and sent a circle of arcane power blasting away from him, but made sure to make its destructive power only affect humans. The demons instantly dropped dead to the ground as the blast hit them. What took hours for the Azerothians to do took a matter of minutes for Illidan.

Once the last of the demons had been killed, Illidan stepped forward to what seemed the Commander of this group of survivors.

"Thrall, son of Durotan. Commander of the Burnt Legion. Thank you for your help, Betrayer."

"Don't call me that, Thrall. I know off you. You helped with the banishment of the Burning Legion last time they were here."

"Yes." Said Thrall with pride.

"I, Illidan Stormrage, ask for the help of the Burnt Legion to vanquish the Burning Legion and its leader, Kil'Jaedan, from this universe once and for all. The Legion is preparing an attack on The Black Temple and I intend to make it their grave. Will you aid me?"

"How can we trust you?" Said a voice extremely familiar to Illidan


End file.
